


Transforming

by Silveraro



Series: Trans Neal Caffery [2]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Neal Returns, Neal is apart of the family, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Neal Burke, Trans Neal Caffery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveraro/pseuds/Silveraro
Summary: transformverbgerund or present participle: transforming1.make a marked change in the form, nature, or appearance of."lasers have transformed cardiac surgery"Even though Peter knew Neal Caffery had nothing to do with his daughter's gender dysphoria, he sometimes wondered if the name Neal was cursed.The story of 2 trans Neals.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Neal Burke & Elizabeth Burke, Neal Burke & Mozzie, Neal Burke & Neal Caffrey, Neal Burke & Peter Burke, Neal Caffrey & Mozzie, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Series: Trans Neal Caffery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Transforming

**Author's Note:**

> Burke Jr is around 4 and Peter never found Neal had escaped.

For as long as he could remember, Neal Burke had heard stories of his namesake.  
“Neal Caffery was a creative and brave man. I hope you can grow up to be almost exactly like him- except he’s a criminal- was a criminal.” Dad was always quiet after that.  
Uncle Mozzie told him other things. Neal was a genius, with millions of thoughts speeding through his head but it was Mozzie that helped him sort out which thoughts to pursue. Dad didn’t like Uncle Mozzie but mum insisted that they saw each over. Neal liked Mozzie though, he gave him Mozart the bear and taught him to pick locks.  
Mum told him different things. That Neal Caffery was loyal to who he cared about but hated law enforcement. With his dying breath, he took down dangerous criminals. And he apparently had great taste in art and wine.  
The point was that he had been taught that Neal Caffery was dead. So how was he standing in front of him?

The man in front of him was definitely Neal. A few more lines on his face, a slight tan, not dressed in expensive designer suits. But he’d recognise the man from the fact that his FBI criminal consultant badge had been framed on the wall for years.  
“Hi kiddo, is your dad home?” the man said cautiously, a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Mummy is, should I go get her?”  
“No no don’t do that,” he murdered something under his breath “Is he at work?”  
“Erm, I don’t know,”  
“That's fine, do you know where Mozzie is?”  
“Uncle Mozzie says if you need me, you know where to find me but I don’t know where to find him.” Caffery sighed and pulled out a picture from the back of his jeans, and a marker pen. He wrote something on the picture, folded it and handed it to Neal jr.  
“Make sure your dad gets this. Soon.” he said, turning on his heels. 

“Daddy, Neal said to give this to you,”  
“Neal, honey, you need to stop talking in the 3rd person,” mummy said, ruffling his hair “Daddy just got off work.”  
“But mummy Neal said I had to give it to him soon,”  
“Alright, what have you got for me, kiddo?” daddy said, taking the paper from Neal, finally. His eyes opened large in shock.  
“Honey,” daddy said, passing the note over to mummy. It was a polaroid photo of Neal with a newspaper in his hand, with You Found Me Once :-) written in loopy writing along the bottom.  
“Caffrey’s alive,” daddy said in a voice that sounded both shocked and mildly annoyed “of course he’s alive, I should have suspected.”


End file.
